The Unimaginable
by BabyBrideToBe
Summary: What if the unimaginable happened? What if Arianna actually killed Blake and thought she killed Thomas? What if Thomas came back to Easton 2 years after his "death"?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Katie Brian is an absolute genius! I own nothing… yet. I might incorporate my own character. Enjoy!**

**Reed's POV:**

If you're a details person, I was brushing my teeth with a bath towel wrapped around me the day that the unthinkable happened. First they tore down billings, the only place I ever called home here at Easton, and then there was a knock on my dorm room door at Pemberly. I was still in a bath towel and had just finished brushing my teeth. I was already running late.

I went to answer the door thinking it was probably just Noelle wondering why I of all people was running lat but boy was I shocked when I found a person in my doorway that should've been impossible for me to ever see again, and I mean completely impossible. Thomas Pearson, the first boy I ever loved, was standing on my door mat outside my dorm room. This boy is supposed to be dead! Arianna killed him the year I came here and how he was alive and well in front of me, I had no clue.

"Hello Reed, you look beautiful" Thomas said.

My jaw dropped. I mean of course Thomas would say that, I was only wearing a bath towel. I quickly hit 3 on my speed dial on my cell phone and called Noelle.

"Noelle, get to Pemberly ASAP! You'll never guess who's standing on my door mat!"

I hung up just as quickly as I picked up and turned to Thomas.

"What the hell? How are you standing in front of me right now? You were murdered! Arianna killed you two years ago!"

I was in emotional and complete physical shock. What the hell was going on?

Within 5 minutes Noelle was standing behind Thomas. Her jaw immediately dropped, she knew Thomas so well that she recognized him from behind.

"Thomas, how the hell are you standing right here in front of us right now? You're supposed to be dead. We mourned for you for like 6 months and we were finally moving on with our lives. You being here, it has just set us all the way back to the beginning like we've made no progress at all" Noelle said.

Noelle began to cry and I was already crying hysterically. How was it possible not to cry? The first boy I'd ever loved was standing in front of me when he was supposed to be dead! I mean, now I was in love with his best friend but Thomas would always have a special place in my heart.

By the time Noelle and I had calmed down we realized my doorway was now empty.

"Where'd he go?" I sniffled.

"I don't know but we'll deal with it later." Tough Noelle was back. "Now hurry up and get dressed or we're going to miss chapel."

I quickly threw on my uniform and Noelle and I rushed to chapel. Secretly I was wondering if Thomas would show up because when he was "alive the last time", he always skipped and only went to the classes he desired to go to. I also wondered if Cromwell knew that Thomas was here. He had to right? Otherwise Thomas wouldn't have been able to be in my doorway this morning.

When chapel finally started Headmaster Cromwell's first words were "Thomas Person isn't really dead!"

Many gasps scattered throughout the chapel. Someone even shouted "What do you mean Thomas isn't really dead? He's been dead for 2 years!"

"Everyone please calm down!" Cromwell tried speaking over everyone. "Thomas, please come up here and join me. Show everyone you're alive and let everyone in on what's going on."

That was when I saw Thomas actually in the chapel for the 1st time.

"Hello, everyone. It's great to actually be back at Easton rather than sit in a hospital bed. And just dream about it. I was in a coma for a year and a half. My brother, Blake is actually the boy you buried two years ago. They've since changed the headstone so it's now correct. In case you haven't guessed, everything about Arianna and the baseball bat is completely true. She just didn't kill me. I woke up in the hospital and had no memory what-so-ever. That's when I slipped into a coma. I'm sorry for all the pain this mistake has caused everyone, especially you, Reed Brennan. I'm sure you hate me because I never tried to contact you or even let you know I was ok. But the truth is I couldn't. It was impossible. I just started to remember everything the other day. That's why I'm back and again I'm very sorry for pain caused by this insane mistake."

Thomas stepped away from the podium and let Headmaster Cromwell take over.

"Thank you very much for your heartfelt speech and explanation Thomas. I'm sure it will help every student here with closer. May Easton welcome you back with open arms!"

Applause erupted throughout the chapel as I sat there in shock. How was I going to explain to Thomas that I was dating his ex-roommate. Does all this mean that I've been cheating on Thomas all this time? I mean… I thought Thomas was dead and that made me fair game right? How as Josh going to handle this?

**Josh's POV:**

Oh my god! I was in complete shock. My best friend, who I had thought was dead for the past 2 years, was back at Easton because of one big mistake made by a hospital and forensic scientists involved in the murder case. I couldn't believe it. I wondered whether or not Thomas knew about Reed and me. What was he going to do when he found out if he didn't already know? Would I be dead meat? Reed and Thomas never officially broke up but everyone though he was dead, plus I had been his best friend. That should count for something right? Oh my god. I was just frazzled by everything this morning and it was only 7:30. What was the rest of the day going to be like. I had to find Reed. She always calmed me down.

"Hi sweetheart" I said as I intertwined my fingers with reed's. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"You bet. You seem jumpy. Is everything ok?" she asked me, concerned as usual.

"Just thinking about how Thomas is going to feel when he finds out his ex-roommate is dating his "ex"- girlfriend."

"Why did you put air quotes around ex? I am his ex-girlfriend whether he knows it right now or not. We all thought he was dead for two years. There's no way he expected me to never date again. If he's got a problem he'll have to talk to me. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I love you" I blurted. That was the very first time that I'd ever told Reed I loved her.

She looked absolutely shocked for a bit because the last person to have said that to her was Thomas. When she finally processed what I'd said she replied with a smile, "I love you too."

She gave me a quick kiss and we were off to breakfast. I was so hungry I probably could eat a horse. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Thomas's POV:**

It really was great to be back as Easton. I was absolutely stunned this morning when I saw Reed in her bath towel after her shower. I hadn't seen her like that since I took her virginity. I actually kind of felt bad about that. She probably hated me.

I had betrayed Reed's trust. I had sold drugs, which she knew about, even though I knew her mother had problems with drugs. I also was an alcoholic even though I knew her mother had issues with alcohol as well, I could've gotten myself help but I didn't. But, I had changed. I had almost died. The doctors wanted to pull the plug on me when I was in a coma but my parents wouldn't let them. My parents had hope in me that I would survive, and I did. Now it was time to get Reed to forgive me.

**A/N¨I hope you like the first chapter. What do you think reed will do about Thomas being back? Do you think Thomas expected that Reed would never date again? What do you think Thomas will do when he finds out about Reed and Josh? Let me know what you think in a review! Please Review! They are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything! Kate Brian is the genius here and the inspiration to create this storyline. Thank her! :D Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Reed's POV:**

I was sitting all alone in my dorm late that night trying to figure out how to tell Thomas about Josh and me. I was worried about his reaction. Should I even tell him or should I just let him find out for himself? No, I'd rather he heard it from me rather than some random that knows nothing of Josh and I's relationship. I had to tell him.

I needed to figure this out quick. I have Thomas in two of my classes. I was actually surprised when he didn't say anything to me in any of them. He probably just wanted to give me space so I didn't get too overwhelmed. He was always thoughtful like that.

You know what! I thought to myself, I'm just going to come right out and tell him. That was a plan I would just flat out tell him sometime tomorrow. Tomorrow. I sighed and within 15 minutes I dozed off into a deep slumber.

When I woke the next morning my stomach churned. I was nervous. How was I supposed to tell my first love, the boy who I gave my virginity to, that I was dating his old room-mate who just so happens to have been his best friend. Thomas was never the calm and collected type. This could end badly, VERY badly.

**Thomas's POV:**

Today was the day. I had decided to have an actually conversation with the beautiful, Reed Brennan. Of course, I was still in love with her, when I finally remembered her after being in a coma that is. I was just hoping and wishing she hadn't moved on quite yet. I mean, I wasn't expecting her to wait around. She was only 15 then and everyone thought I was dead. How was I supposed to expect Reed to wait for me? I could so I just prayed she did. I guess I was going to find out later.

**Reed's POV:**

It was a struggle getting ready for school that morning. My stomach was tossing and turning. I was surprised I was able to keep my breakfast down. I still had yet to figure out what I was going to say to Thomas about Josh and I. I really didn't want any drama. My life was finally getting back on track and then he had to show up alive and well. What was I going to do?

The time before my dreaded class passed by far too quickly. Before I knew it I was sitting in my desk trying to figure out how to start a conversation with him. That was when Thomas walked over by me.

"Hello Reed, I think we need to talk about some things."

"I agree" I responded completely out of breath from nervousness.

"I just want to start off by saying that I would never have expected you to wait for me. You had no clue that I was even alive. I also want you to know that I will never stop loving you but I want you to be happy. I don't expect you to say anything back. I just wanted you to know all of that."

All I could muster up to say was, "Thank you, Thomas."

I was in a lot of shock the rest of the day. I was pretty sure that Josh was starting to get suspicious.

**Josh's POV:**

"Reed, are you alright?" I asked my amazing girlfriend. She had been looking shocked for quite some time now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Promise!" she said snapping back into reality.

"Are you sure? You seem dazed today. Did something happen with Thomas?" I was actually quite afraid to hear the answer to that question.

"No, he just wanted me to know that he never would've expected me to wait for him because he was supposedly dead and because he still loves me, he just wants me to be happy, which I am. I was just shocked that's all. Thomas had never been that clam" she smiled.

"He actually had the nerve to say that he still loves you?" I said. That concerned me. What if he did anything and everything to get Reed back? I was scared and very insecure with Thomas back, not that I would ever admit that out loud to anyone.

"Are you worried, honey?" Reed asked me. I didn't answer. "You have nothing to worry about. I love YOU remember?"

"Yes and I love you too" I replied.

I shouldn't worry. It will only bring Reed and me unhappiness. We'd probably fight a lot more than we already do I had to keep this under control. I had to get close to Thomas again. I would always know what was happening on both ends then. Yes, that's what I would do, I would get close to Thomas again.

**Thomas's POV:**

I was walking around campus taking in the scenery and enjoying seeing all the old and new friends I had made right before I had disappeared. It was great to be back. I just really needed to figure out how to get my life back in order. That would have to include getting both my best friend back and Reed, the love of my life, back into my arms. (If you know what I mean ;) hehehe ) I was going to make everything go back to normal. It was just a matter of how.


End file.
